Prang's Freeze World
What's This? Prang's Freeze World is another location owned by the founder of Frisco's Comedy Club and all of that other stuff. This is a location that's canon to Five Nights at Frisky's. This is where Killer Prang the Polar Bear who's in Five Nights at Frisky's 5 came from. History In 1989, the founder of Frisco's and Frisky's locations was low on money. He hadn't had an open location to profit off of. And, because of that, he opened up Prang's Freeze World in a small building that used to be a small pizzeria called "Johnny's Pizza". The place closed in 1986, for some type of disappearance. In fact, here's what a newspaper article said about it: DISIPEARANCE AT JOHNNY'S PIZZERIA Eddy Buckwith disappeared last night, April 11. The time is unknown; however, it happened when the place closed for the night, and Eddy was cleaning the floors. After a police investigation, no evidence has been found, besides a few cigarettes. Cops also found tipped chairs and tables, and a counter which was split in half. The average human being couldn't have done this. Possibly, a being with mental issues and disorders may have used some type of powerful weapon, such as a chainsaw, to cut the counter in half. The slice, however, didn't seem as if something cut it. It appears more as if it was crushed. No other knowledge is known at the time. Please call the number below if you know anything: That seems important. So, the disappearance is seemingly unknown. Anyways, Prang's was introduced in 1989, like said. It included ice cream, slushing, freezies, and other treats. So...the Polar Bear...yeah...I was getting to that. Prang the Polar Bear Prang has white fur, and light-blue eyes. He has two silver-colored eyebrows over his eyes, and also has a black nose. He has a bright-cyan colored stomach, and the center of his ears are like that, too. He has two several ruffs of fur on the sides of his head. He is the animatronic that you would have seen at Prang's Freeze World. Behavior Prang stands on a small mini-stage, and tells stories to...whoever happened to be waiting for, drinking, licking, or eating by him. The stage wasn't that big, since the place was small. It was about the size of a large garage. The End In 1990, Prang's was shut down. About 4 deaths occurred. Let me explain each one: * Though it's unknown if he died or not, a local janitor named Sam Turner mysteriously disappeared. Though it didn't shut down, the location requested they have a guard to be sure no further incidents occur. * A 10-year-old boy named Rob Waters was found dead in the bathroom. He had a massive his head, revealing part of his brain(not too much, though). Nobody knew how. Some speculated the floor was wet, and he cracked his skull just right. However, the first adult to find out claimed it wasn't slippery at all. Others said he may have just fallen, and damaged his head hard. The final theory was that he killed by a maniac with a hammer, or another steel tool. But it seemed slightly too big, however. Nobody knows to this day, and all they know was that the a lot was shown, like I said, even some brain. * An 11-year-old named Alyvia Downs mysteriously disappeared while sing the bathroom. No evidence of her was found. Due to the two recent incidents, several day guards monitored the bathroom hallway. * 16 year-old Chase Rodrick disappeared while sneaking in the building during the night to investigate it with his friends, mainly to see if some sicko lived in the attic or something. The friends described what killed him being a large, black figure with a blue glow emanating from it. It was about the size of a person, and had two glowing eyes. That's all they found out. To to conclude it all, Prang's closed in 1990, as said. It never reopened. To this day, there are several YouTube videos of local residents investigating the old building. Nothing has been found, but it was still spooky. And, of course, there were ghosts in it over 20 years after it closed. Kidding! Most of the videos had the investigators faking the spirits.Category:Locations